Newcomer, Old Acquaintance
by SwanPinkie
Summary: A toy that Bo Peep knew many years back reappears in her life, causing Woody to suspect he was searching for her to have Bo for himself. *The rating may change to T later.


***To those who are new to reading my **_**Toy Story: The Aftermath Treats**_** fan fiction series, please read my previous fan fictions before reading this one.**

_**Author's Note:**_ It's been more than a month since I released a brand new _Toy Story: The Aftermath Treats_ fan fiction. I know I'm supposed to be working on the fan fiction _Romeo & Juliet_ but I really thought I should release a new fan fiction since I bet some people desire for a new one. But don't worry! I will continue working on the chapters of _Romeo & Juliet_.

I sometimes wonder that if Bo really had a previous owner before Molly Davis, she might have liked someone that time before she met Woody, so I introduced a new character in this fan fiction who had a longtime crush on her. He wants her back but meanwhile, Woody has a weird suspicion about him. Some of the inspiration of this fan fiction came from the one of my favorite novels, _Prisoners in the Palace_ by Michaela MacColl, as the new character introduced here is named after one of the characters from that novel. I don't know if this fan fiction's rating will be changed to T (PG-13) yet so it's going to be rated K+ (PG) for now.

Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this! I will update this as soon as possible.

_**Rating:**_ **K+ (PG):** Some mild coarse language

_**Setting:**_ Takes place after _A Delivery_; two and a half years after _Toy Story 3_; June 2012

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the official and original _Toy Story_ characters. I only own the fan made characters in the story. All other information belongs rightfully to their owners.

_**Warning:**_ This fan fiction has major _Toy Story_ spoilers so if you have not seen the three _Toy Story_ movies; do not read this fan fiction. Do not say I did not warn you. If you have not seen one of the movies or have not seen any of the movies, and you want to read this fan fiction, feel free to do so.

* * *

_**Newcomer, Old Acquaintance**_

**Chapter 1: **_**Simon**_

"Nice day, huh?" King Woody asked, sitting on a small deck chair made out of cardboard.

What a nice summer day it was for the Kingdom of Játékok! The toys' owner Bonnie Anderson was staying with her best friends Beatrice and Olivia temporarily while her parents were at New York City for their wedding anniversary for a week. Since everyone from the Andersons' house is gone, the Kingdom was free to do whatever they want.

The school year ended early for Bonnie since wildfires broke out in New Mexico and spread north to Colorado and Tri-County feared that the smoke might sicken the town. Despite this the air was still clean and summer-like. Since it was the beginning of summer, the Kingdom decided to through a summer kick-off party in the house's backyard.

"Yeah! A good hot summer day for all of us and the Kingdom!" Jessie, the Duchess and Heiress Presumptive of Játékok, exclaimed, balancing on a beach ball.

"Good thing we invited Sunnyside here," Queen Bo said, smiling. "Without them our party wouldn't be a blast." She sipped her peach ice tea from the plastic cup by using a straw.

Her husband put an arm around her. "I know right?" He looked to his right and saw something that amused him. "Hey, check out what Buzz is doing!"

His wife turned to look and Jessie stopped balancing. They saw Buzz Lightyear, the Duke of Játékok and Jessie's husband; automatically dance after Rex turned on the stereo. It was playing Spanish music and it reminded most of the toys of how Buzz and Jessie danced a _pasodoble_ many months ago. As Buzz danced Monica the Teddy Bear called out, "Hey, Jess! I think you should dance with your sweet space toy!"

The cowgirl doll jumped with excitement and ran to her husband. She joined in to do a _pasodoble_ with him. Everyone cheered as they danced and enjoyment overwhelmed within them.

After the dance ended, everyone applauded, including King Woody and his Queen Bo. "Always reminds me of our _pas de deuxs_ we did," Woody said, grinning.

Bo nodded. "Yep, it always does." She turned aside and looked in a box. It was filled with water balloons in a variety of colors. She took one out and threw it to her husband's face.

Woody blinked. "Hey!"

Bo laughed. "I made some water balloons before the party." She dragged the box to her lap. "We can do a water balloon fight, you know!"

"Well, if that's what you wish…" Woody took a water balloon and pitched it onto Bo's face. Her jeweled crown slipped from her head and fell onto the ground. The King gave a laugh. "Then let the fight begin!"

As the couple threw water balloons for fun the rest of the Kingdom saw what was happening. The box was moved to the middle as they dug in to get water balloons. Everyone threw some to hit each other and they all laughed with excitement.

~**0~0~**

A toy was walking alone down the block. No one, not even any human, was outside in the neighborhood. The toy was not paying attention to his surroundings. All he did was walk.

His name was Simon. Though he had unkempt short brown hair, flashing green eyes, and thin lips, his handsome but disheveled appearance did not make him happy right now. He was proud of his appearance and often mentioned about it, but he was unhappy right now. The wardrobe appearance also displayed his unhappiness. His crinkled long-sleeved white polo shirt was stained, along with his dark green suspenders. His black boots were untied and mud stains smeared them.

There was a reason why Simon was upset. His former owner, Jenna, abandoned him many years ago, leaving him upset since he was no longer played and he was separated from his friends. Simon ended up with another owner named Steven but he grew up quickly and put him in a donation box. Simon longed to see his friends, most importantly a girl toy that entered his life back when they were owned by Jenna many years ago.

A loud commotion interrupted his thoughts about her. He looked at a house to his right that had a front yard planted with flower beds. A water balloon was thrown to the side of the yard and it splattered onto the grass. Laughing was heard within a distance and he heard some names there.

"What the hell is going on there?" Simon looked down and saw a small space big enough for a toy to enter, so he bent down and walked through. He strolled from the front yard to the backyard and there, he saw countless toys throwing water balloons. Most of them were dressed in summer apparel while others were dressed in their main outfits. A cowgirl doll was throwing a green water balloon to a space ranger action figure, who was cracking up. A purple teddy bear dressed in a yellow sleeveless summer dress was throwing a pink water balloon at a white Chihuahua plush dog wearing a pink dress and a purple floppy hat.

What caught Simon's eye was a female figure dressed in a pale pink outfit that had a tutu wrapped around the waist and laced sleeve straps. She was wearing white tights on her legs and pink _pointe_ shoes on her feet. The figure's gold-yellow bouncy curls were tied on the back of her neck with a pale pink bow. A crown with pink diamond jewels was on top of her fair hair. The figure was throwing a blue water balloon at a male doll with long brown hair that had a brown cowboy hat covering it. He laughed as he threw a yellow water balloon at her neck.

All the toys stopped laughing and enjoying their fun as they noticed Simon. Murmuring emerged from all their mouths, wondering who he was. The blonde figure wearing the ballet outfit stared at him. She knew something was familiar about it.

Simon stared back at her. "Bo? Bo Peep? Is that… you?"

She raised her eyes and said, "Simon?" She laughed and ran up to him for a hug. "Long time no see! How did you get here?"

The toy let go to explain. "I was walking down Sycamore Street and heard commotion coming from here so I decided to see what was going on."

The cowboy doll, the cowgirl doll, and the space ranger action figure approached the two. "Wait, who are you exactly?" the cowgirl asked.

Simon turned to her. "My name is Simon. My owner was formerly Jenna Flink and I knew Bo Peep for a couple years but Jenna gave her to her cousin, Andy Davis."

"Oh, my name is Jessica Jane Pride Lightyear, Duchess and Heiress Presumptive of Játékok, but please call me 'Jessie.'" Jessie gestured at the space ranger action figure. "And this is my husband, Buzz Lightyear, the Duke."

Buzz extended his hand out as Simon shook it. "Glad to meet you, Simon."

The cowboy doll stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I am King Woodrow Pride of Játékok and I am Boadicea Peep Pride's husband and King."

Simon widened his eyes. "How is this that you all are one kingdom?"

"It's a long story but we are all glad to meet you," Buzz replied.

The newcomer doll turned back to Bo. "I never knew your full first name was Boadicea."

Bo blushed and folded her hands. "Well, I learned I was half-human and a member of Britain's royalty last year. Also, my biological father started living with us since last May."

"Does that explain why this is the Kingdom of Játékok?"

"It's part of the history."

Woody interrupted their conversation to say, "Simon, why don't we introduce you to the other toys?" He put lead him by the arm to the purple teddy bear dressed in the yellow summer dress. "This is Monica."

"Hi," the teddy bear replied, smiling.

The King Woody, along with his wife, sister, and best friend, then introduced Simon to the rest of the Kingdom.

**~0~0~**

"That's Bonita Anderson – or should I say Bonnie for her nickname," Woody said, pointing at the individual picture of Bonnie in her bedroom.

"How old is she?" Simon asked.

"Six. She's gonna be seven on July 27."

The newcomer turned around and looked down the desk, seeing Bo talking to Jessie and Buzz. She was laughing, seeming that her two friends were saying something funny. "Um, Woody, maybe you should rest for a while. You told me too many detail and it seems like you're tired of it. I'll ask Bo to tell me the rest of the information and how Játékok was born." Simon gave a quick bow and jumped down from the desk.

Woody sat down and watched him approaching his wife. The two talked briefly and walked out of the bedroom. _Simon seems to prefer hanging out with Bo. He seems to put most of his attention on her. I just think he's…_ _strange._

He got up to his feet and called out, "Jessie! Buzz! Come here please!"


End file.
